Bible Songs
Bible Songs is on Cedarmont Kids CD and Cedarmont Kids Video. Plot * The Cast Members original from "Bible Songs". The Cast Members from Cedarmont Kids *Jamie Aken *Keeley & Myranda Alexander *Cody & Landon Atkinson *Lauren & Ryan Burcham *Addie Davis *Alex Davis *Arden Davis *Emma Claire Davis *Jo Ellen Davis *Lori Lee Davis *Megan Durham *Drew & Rob Eakins *Tiffany Evins *Crystal Feldman *Chase Gallatin *Marty & Robert Gay *Jamie Grable *Ami Hines *Jasmina Lee *Beth & JoAnn Holloway *Jason & Michelle Keil *Jared, Joy Kate and Robert Lawson *Alan & Tessa Ludwick *John & Robert Lundquist *Erik Marsh *Candace McMilkcarton *Jessica & Josephine Moore *Abby, Anthony, Daniel & Danny Mullins *Sara Norby *Carmen Oakley *Marlee Priest *Emily Smith *Julie Smith *Emily & Richard Sullivan *Devante, Eddy, Johnny, Joshua, Kelly, Maria and Paul Warren *Jonathan, Joseph & Steven White Extras *Darryl Albonico *Eunice Cho *Chloe Collins *Kevin Collins *Chloe Esposito *Emma Esposito *Abigale Freeland *Robert Freeland *Carmen Letren *Jason Letren *Alexander Lincoln *Kristen Lincoln *Michael Norby *Ronald Patrick *Xavier Patterson *Taylor Peck *Reed Priest *Katherine Pulley *Greggory Witthauer Puppeteers Jake Bolander Jeff Bolander Sherman Bucher Nick Coleman Jaron Kallesen Karsten Kallesen Rosey Moehle Rachel Mullins Aric Norby Amanda Powell Joseph Powell Sean Rowe Songs # Puff the Magic Dragon # Joshua Fought the Battle of Jericho # I Have Decided to Follow Jesus # Jesus Loves Me # This is My Commandment # Little David (Play On Your Harp) # Every Promise in the Book Is Mine # Uncle Noah's Ark # Peter, James & John in a Sailboat # Hickory Dickory Dock # I Had a Little Nut Tree # Dare to Be a Daniel # My God Is So Big # Show Off # Little Green Frogs # Silver and Gold Have I None # Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious # Jesus Wants for a Sunbeam # Jesus Loves Even Me # Hip Hopscotch # Little Boy Blue # Give Me Oil In My Lamp # The B-I-B-L-E # Everybody Ought to Know Trivia * Bible Songs is the one of the others, there's Marty Gay, Megan Durham, Lauren and Ryan Burcham, Keeley and Myranda Alexander, Tiffany Evins, Graham and Ryan Leach, Cody and Landon Atkinson, Rachael and Whitney Hudson, Cory Warfield and Emily and Julie Smith sings about the Nursery Rhyme was Hickory Dickory Dock and Little Boy Blue at "Fiddlers Grove at the Ward Agricultural Center in Lebanon Tennessee". and another song about Robert Gay, Jessica Moore, Josephine Moore, Keeley Alexander, Myranda Alexander and Marty Gay sings about Puff the Magic Dragon at Cecil B. Day Butterfly Center at "Callaway Gardens GA". and Little Green Frogs at Cason Callaway Memorial Chapel at "Callaway Gardens". and Show Off and Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious at Florida State University at "Callaway Gardens". and Myranda Alexander, Marty Gay, Jonathan Pendergrass, Keeley Alexander, Chase Gallatin, Robert Gay, Crystal Feldman, Candace McMilkcarton, John & Robert Lundquist, Chloe Collins, Emily and Julie Smith even Tessa Ludwick floats on a green raft. sings Uncle Noah's Ark. from Toddler Tunes. Category:Cedarmont Kids Videos Category:Cedamont Kids CD Category:Cedarmont Kids CD Category:Cearmont Kids CD